Pit and Samus (A love story)
by Pitty.pat.that
Summary: Pit is a Newcomer in smash, and he adapts feelings for another smasher. Its rated M, because of Samus's potty mouth.
1. Chapter 1

Hello **everyone and welcome to this trash I call a fanfiction.**

 **So strap yourselves in cause we are in for a while ride.**

It was 9:00 am in the smash manison. And things weren't going so good for the smashers. The reason why is just because of one person. One person no one dared to lay eyes on, one person that no one messed with, and one person that never got beaten in fight. (Though, Sonic has beaten this person mutiply time). Her name was Samus Aran. Every fighter was scared of her. In the sight of seeing her, all fights in the room scurried away.

Samus, got mad about everything, from how her breakfast is slightly burned to losing in matches. And, one thing Samus hated out of all those things, where newcomers. She keeps complaining saying the mansion is already crowded enough as it is, but no one listened.

A horde a newcomers were coming this year, and this just made Samus furious.

Meanwhile, all the newcomers were in there own dimensions getting themselves ready for Smash.

"Oh my goodness! My little baby is gonna be a smasher!" Palutena yelled frantically.

Pit smiled, he knew he was going to meet a lot of cool people there. "To bad your not going with me..." Pit moped.

"Oh you don't need me!" Palutena said, "You'll be fine, and remember I'll always have a mental link with you." She reasurred him.

"Now get, move along, people are waiting for you." Palutena pushed Pit into the portal, and was outside The Smash Manor.

Pit gulped, "Alright, Pit. This is your first time being a smasher. Don't embarrass yourself." He told himself.

After a good 10 minutes, Pit finally mustered up the courage to wake in. At first the room was loud and filled with personality. But all went quiet when Pit came in.

Samus sighted the small angel and broke her glass cup. Pit noticed this, but didn't really care for it. After 20 seconds, everything went back to normal. "Phew!" Went Pit. "Awwwwww! Look at the adorable angel!" Zelda said pulling at Pit's cheek. Peach hugged Pit like a teddy bear. "Your so fluffy and soft!" Peach went.

Master Hand eventually came and greeted Pit. "Hello Pit. We are all so happy to have you here in our lovely Smash community." Master Hand at the moment, was in a human form, so he bowed to Pit.

"Please don't bow to me, I'm not a god." Pit noted. "As you wish, Pit." Master hand stood up. "Please let me get someone to give you a tour guide." Master Hand looked around and spotted Samus.

"Oh, Ms. Aran? Could you please show our newcomer around?" Went Master Hand. By the expression on her face, you could tell she didn't want. She walked passed Pit and up the stairs, "Come, kid." She went.

 **Well, I guess that's it for chapter one, you'll just have to wait untill next time to figure out what happens next.**

 **In the mean time,**

 **Bye Bye, Chao!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back.**

 **Pit: To what we like to call-**

 **Samus: Creepiness!**

 **Really guys? Really?**

 **Pit: Yes really!**

 **Anyways, just enjoy the story...**

Pit and Samus still wondering closely in the halls. No one says anything, and its as quiet as can be. Though Pit breaks that silence by starting a conversion. "So...how long have you been a smasher?" Pit asked nicely.

"Look, Kid. I'm not falling for your "cute" act." Samus went.

"Umm, what are you talking about?" Pit asked he had a confused look on his face.

"You think I didn't see you giving goo goo eyes to all the smashers?! They are all so gullible. But I'm not falling for any of your tricks." Samus went.

A small amount of blush appeared on his cheeks, "Well, I'm sorry." Pit went. "And that! Don't start saying sorry all the time! Your gonna make me feel guilt!" Samus turned away from Pit.

Little did Samus and Pit know was that Peach and Zelda were watching in the shadows. "Ooo! Zelda! You know what I think?!" Peach giggled. "She's warming up to him!" Zelda squealed. "Shh! We can't have them know that we are here!" Peach said quietly.

"Come on let's just get this tour over with, I wanna get back to my whiskey." Samus began to go to the third and last floor of the smash mansion, Pit followed. He saw so many empty rooms. So this was Samus's floor.

Peach and Zelda followed eagerly not too get seen, they hid in storage closet. "Aww, they look so cute together." Zelda shrilled.

Pit threw his bags into the room next to Samus's not knowing her room was right next too his. What's magically, is that as soon as he put his stuff in the room, his name appeared in gold on the door.

Samus noticed that Pit was gone. "Hey Kid! You coming or what?" She called to him. "Oh, right." Pit then dashed back to Samus.

Later, the tour ended. "And that's the end of the tour." As soon as the two got back downstairs, Samus immediately went for a bottle of whiskey. Pit was still close so he heard weird gulping nosies.

Crazy Hand was acting crazy, as usual. And Master Hand was cooking dinner for the smashers. They were all in the cafeteria, and waiting for Master Hand to serve them.

While Samus was waiting for her food, Pikachu jumped into her lap. "Pika Pika!" It went. She stroked its fur, she so felt happy when he was around.

Link was sitting next to Pit and talking to him. "Hey have you seen Zelda? I haven't since her ever since you came along." He explained. "Probably trying to get kidnapped by Ganon!" Pit bursted into laughter. The joke didn't amuse Link at all.

"Come on just tell me." Link asked. "I honestly don't know." He was too busy looking a Samus. Master Hand had passed out the food, and she was chewing at a steak.

Pit slides over too Samus bringing his food as well. She was already fishing up her food. "What do you want?" She asked. "To get to know you better." He asked. "I know almost everyone at this place expect you." Pit went. "Kid look, I don't like people, and I don't want you-" she was stopped by her stomach growling.

"Are you okay?" Pit asked. "Leave me only." Samus asked nicely.

"But-"

"I am asking you nicely. Go now." Samus demanded.

"Can't I-"

"Go know!" Samus yelled.

Pit did what she said. He knew something was off, he was given rumors that she was really cruel, so it didn't really get too him.

Night had fallen in the Smash manor. Everyone was asleep expect Pit and Samus. Pit knew Samus was still awake, so he knocked on her door. She opened the door. "What do you want." Samus asked. "I wanted to give you this, a welcoming gift." He handed it too Samus. She snatched it and looked through it. "To Samus From Pit." She saw a box of chocolate and robot parts.

"Huh, thank you." Samus said nicely.

"And there are pills in there to help with your stomach ache...?" That's what he guessed she had.

"Huh, how did you know?" Samus asked.

"Lucky guess..." Pit said.

"Oh, yeah do you mind if I come in?" Pit asked. "I'm kinda alone in my room."

"Oh, yeah sure." She let's him in. There was a TV sitting on the top of her dresser. And some of her clothes were scattered everywhere. 'Wow, everyone is scared of her, but is isn't that clean at all.' He thought to himself.

"Do you mind if I watch the TV?" He asked. "Sure, go ahead.

For some reason, Samus felt a weird feeling. She was acting nice to Pit. Because, he actually thought about her.

"You can sit on my bed, if you'd like." "I'd rather not." He denied. "I don't wanna get your sheets dirty."

Instead he helped her clean, though he had no idea where to put anything, so he just folded clothes. She noticed she and smiled. 'Huh, he is pretty nice kid. And he is pretty cute...'

 **Does Samus have feelings for Pit?**

 **Ds Pit have feelings for Samus?**

 **Find out next time on Dragon ball Z!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome to another chapter of Love!**

 **Pit: Romance!**

 **Samus: And suspense!**

 **All jump packed for you in today's chapter!**

 **Enjoy!**

Pit sat down once he was done, he sat back down and watched television. Samus was ironing her clothes, she stopped, and sat down next too Pit.

"Hey, I have a bit of question." Samus asked

"Shoot." He said.

"Why are you acting so...nice to me?" Samus asked.

"I act nice to everyone. Especially you. I mean, you look beautiful. Your eyes, your hair, your skin! What's not to like about you?!" Pit went.

Samus blushed, "Well, thank you..." She looked down at him. And she thought, 'Wow! How is he making speak about my feelings, I mean, I just...I don't know...'

Pit looked at Samus's blushing face. "I'm sorry if I embarrassed you." "Stop saying sorry..." Samus told him. "But why?" There wasn't a answer. "Samus, can I ask you a question?" Pit questioned. "Sure."

"Well, what do you think of me? Like, how do you see me?" He asked. "I see you like a handsome angel. With a loving heart, beautiful hair, glorious eyes, soft skin, and fluffy wings." She ruffled his feathers causing him to blush.

"Have you ever been in love before?" Pit asked Samus. "Yeah, but I've broken up with all of them within a matter of hours." She stroked Pit's hair.

"Hey, Pit~" Samus asked. "Yeah?" He asked. "Come here...~" She said seductively. She cupped his cheeks, and held him in a lip lock. They kissed passionately. Samus sticks her long tongue into his mouth, their two tongues tussled with each other's.

Sight moans could be heard from the two. Their faces had reddish stains on their cheeks.

Almost in union they both stood up and Samus pressed against Pit causing him to walk backwards. He tripped and landed on the bed, and got ontop of him.

They still held the lip lock, they both thought this felt great.

Zelda and Peach knocked on Pit's door, and in creaked open.

They both heard light moaning noises coming from Samus's room. And they both smiled brightly. So they knocked on the door as if they didn't know what was going on.

"Um, Samus you okay in there? You sound like your in pain." Peach said as they both snickered.

They still held a sloppy lip lock. They got up, and surprising Pit was able to holding Samus as they kissed. After like 15 minutes, they finally stopped. "Oh my, This is the first day I met you and I've already found my lover!" She hugged Pit tightly.

"I love you, you know that." Samus nodded. "And never forget that," Pit said.

"Hey, Kid, wanna keep this up?" Pit blushed when she said this. He nodded. So, she jumped on top of Pit and began to strip him and herself.

 **This is where I draw the line!**

 **Or this is just where I end the chapter.**

 **Pit: I remember like that moment it was yesterday. *sighs dreamily***

 **Samus: Hey, let's reenact that little scene later~**

 **Pit: *blushes***

 **Samus: *Whispers something in Pit's ear, in the most seducing tonne possible.**

 **You kids have fun, stay out the streets.**

 **The end. For now.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome back!**

 **No response from Samus**

 **Or Pit.**

 **Huh, where are they...don't they know we have a show to put on?!**

 **Anyways, I'll be back, just enjoy.**

Pit woke up from his slumber, only to realize that all was a dream, expect when he gave Samus the gift basket. Though, it was kinda obvious. Since when does Samus say "Thank you"? What actually happened was this,

"What do you want?" Samus asked. "I wanted to give you this welcoming gift." Pit handed it too her, she snatched it and slammed the door in his face. So, he just went back in his room. Though, this dream, left his member as stiff as a rock.

Pit blushed as he heard a knock on his door. It Master Hand, he was collecting laundry. "Lanundry Pick Up!" Went Master Hand. Pit grabbed his dirty clothes and handed them to Master Hand, eagerly trying to hide his eroticized member.

"Thank you Pit." Master hand went, but he knew Pit was hiding something. Though, Master Hand just shrugged and went off.

"Phew..." Sighed Pit. Pit slept in his boxers, and his toga was being washed so he put on a shirt that had a NES, it also had big brown text that read "Nostalgia". Pit also put on some camouflage shorts.

Samus, woke up like she always did. Grumpy. She performed her morning acts. She also wore something casual. A white shirt cover by a brown vest and some jeans.

Later, she walked out he room, only too head too the cafeteria. What made her even more pissed off was that everyone was there. She just wanted to have breakfast in piece.

"Shit...why is everyone here..right now!" She told herself.

Pit, was sitting at the table she would usually sit at, and in the seat she sat at as well. So, she just told herself, I don't need breakfast and left.

Donkey Kong and Bowser were on her floor, the floor no one dared to keep a room on, and as soon as they saw her, they ran away like babies. And Samus enjoyed this, so loved that almost everyone, expect Sonic, respected her. But, something made her just plain furious.

She saw the gold plate that read "Pit" and when she saw this, she almost blew a fuse. She crushed half of the plate. You read that right. She crushed gold with human strength.

She sighed and calmed herself down, she went into her room and slammed her door.

Later on, Pit saw this and it just left his puzzled. Sonic was with Pit. "I think that tin can in here did this." Sonic said as he knocked on her door, not wanting her to answer.

Pit furrowed his eyebrows, "Sonic, your not scared of Samus?" He asked. Sonic was pushing his luck, nothing was stopping Samus from ending him in a second.

"No, why would I be?" Sonic leaned against the wall.

"Its just that, everyone is afraid of her, including Bowser!" Pit went.

"Well, I'm not like Bowser, I'm like Sonic, which is me." Sonic said smiling.

Pit thought, 'Wow, his ego must be huge...' "Anyways, I gotta dash, catch ya later." He dashed off.

Hours had passed and Pit was in the gym, Samus was there as well. He thought it was best not too talk to her, cause if he did he might blah about the dream he had and Samus would beat him to a bloody pulp.

Zelda and Link where there as well, Zelda was forcing Link too lift cause she want a buff man, not a weakling. "98...99...100!" Zelda clapped, "Now do 200 more." She demanded. Link sighed. 'Is she going to kill me or what?!' He thought.

Peach was doing the same thing to Mario, only nicely. "256...257...258...259...260!" When Peach said 260, it was like a call that said drop these drumbells or you will die! So he did just that. "Was a, that a enough...?" Mario said weakly. "Oh sure it is, if you want to come in second place to Luigi! Now get back to lifting!" Peach screamed. Mario groaned.

Sonic and Pit where watching this, "Wow, I'm sure glad I don't have a girlfriend!" Sonic chuckled. "What about Amy?" Pit asked. "I don't like her." Sonic said smoothly.

"Wait a second, Pit do you like someone?" Sonic asked, smirking.

At this Pit blushed. "U-um, no!" Sonic laughed. "Now I know you lying. Now you gotta tell me." Sonic went.

"...fine. But you have too promise not to tell anyone." Pit begged. Sonic put his hand to his chest. "Hedgehog's honor."

"I like...Samus." Sonic was honestly shocked by this. "Really Pit? You must have really low standards. I mean, what do you see in that bucket of bolts?!" Pit immediately shushed Sonic. "Be quiet! You think I want Samus to know?!" Sonic just rolled his eyes.

"Your lucky, the only reason I'm not telling her is because I don't really care." Sonic said stopping his treadmill.

"Where are you going?" Pit asked. "To sleep. Its getting pretty late." It was about to be 1:00 in the morning.

"Night, Pit." Sonic dashed out of the gym.

Pit glanced over at Samus, only too see her running on a treadmill. She eventually stopped and wiped the sweat off her forehead. Samus, was working out so much Pit couldn't help but stare.

He wasn't paying attention so his felt off his treadmill. Zelda helped him up. "Heh, thanks..." Pit felt like an idiot. "No problem..." Zelda got an evil smirk on her face, this was meaning she had nasty idea.

So, she pushed Pit onto Samus causing her to fall. Pit was on top of Samus, and they locked eyes as they both blushed.

 **Well, that was chapter 4.**

 ***Pit and Samus were in the hospital***

 **I told you guys too stay out of the streets!**

 **Know look what happened.**

 **Pit was in a body case and Samus's arms and legs were broken.**

 **Samus: Oh shut up.**

 **Anyways, see ya in the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

***Is pushing Pit and Samus in wheelchairs***

 **Hello everyone.**

 **Pit: *sighs* Welcome to Chapter 5...**

 **Samus: You know this fanfiction is gonna be over in like, 2 more chapters right?**

 **Of course I do. But, Once I am done with this I am gonna make a story called-**

 **Both going on while I take about the story: BLAH BLAH BLAH! Don't listen!**

 **Well that was rude.**

 **Pit: Just, enjoy the story.**

Pit's arms were weak cause he was running so he fell, right into Samus's cleavage.

This caused Samus to throw Pit off of her. "What the fuck is wrong with you?!" She screamed. She slapped him hardly causing him a spit blood. A red hand mark was left on his face.

Samus stormed out the gym. "Well...that didn't go as expected..." Zelda went. Pit dashed off. "Wait! Samus I'm sorry." Samus turned around only too see a angel catching his breath.

"You have 5 seconds to explain yourself before I kick you into next Tuesday!" She threatened. Blush still occupied her face.

But once she saw the red slap mark her his delicate skin, all the anger in her flushed out.

'Oh my god! He face! He beautiful skin!' She thought. Pit's hand was covering it cause it still stinger. She got on her knees, and moved his hand. "What have I done...I hit a angel..it wasn't even his fault.." Samus saw that tears was dripping down the angel's face.

"I'm...sorry..." Pit was shocked when she said this. "Its fine.." Pit went. "No it isn't..I took all my anger out on you. And I shouldn't have done that." Samus went on. "Your a cute angel that didn't deserve that... and I hit you out of pure ignorance and stupidity..." Pit blushed. She wiped his tears away.

'What am I doing?! Am I confessing?!' She thought.

"Heh...your so...adorable...your big blue eyes...your soft wings...your untamed, brown locks...and just your personality period." Samus didn't even notice that she was pouring out her feelings.

Pit stayed silent. "Your all a girl could ever want...your cute, thoughtful, caring, funny, and just outright silly." She admitted.

"Heck...I think if you weren't here, I would've locked myself in room filled with DK's socks." She joked. Pit laughed. Samus looked at Pit and he looked back. "I love your hair...the way you speak..and your personality! Your just so, random. No offense." Pit went. "So, you love the fact that I hate every other smasher here?" She question.

"N-no! Its just that, I know there is more to you than that. Deep down I can see you have a loving and caring heart. You just don't wanna show anyone that." Pit spoke.

Samus and Pit were on the ground, and this angel was in her arms. She had the perfect opportunity and took it.

She laid her lips on top of his, causing him to blush mildly. After a few seconds Pit followed along.

It seemed like everything around them froze. They didn't care who saw them or what they thought. This wasn't a dream, no, it was far from it.

Smashers began to gather around the two. Unfortunately time didn't stop. People began clapping and whistling.

Zelda and Peach saw this. "Wow, it actually worked." Zelda was surprised. "So they are a couple now?" Peach questioned. "I guess so." Zelda said as Peach approached the two.

"So you two...when is the wedding." The two didn't saying anything. Samus pulled her gun out and pointed it at Peach so she ran away.

The took held this lip lock for 30 seconds more before releasing.

Other smashers were cheering, for a reason the two didn't know why.

Pit picked up Samus in a bridal position and carried her upstairs.

He dropped her off at her room. She noticed the gold plate. "Oh..yeah sorry about the whole crushing you plate out of anger thing. Anyway, good night my sweet angel." Samus spoke softly.

"Oh yeah it's fine." Pit went. "WAIT WHAT?!" Pit yelled. Samus giggled behind her door. And later the night ended...

THE END!

 **So how did you guys like this story?**

 **You liked it? Great! Though, I have a few things to address. First, I didn't know where I was gonna take this story. It was like a rollercoaster that went up and down. I didn't have anything together. Heck, whenever Chapter 2 or 3 came I just starting putting in whatever came to my head!**

 **Never do that, or else your writing will come out sloppy and unorganized.**

 **And while writing this I kept fearing the main things, "Oh my gosh what if they don't like it," or "What if nobody reads it?" But, you guys, broke all those what if questions. This story is currently standing on 145 views, and I have no one else to thank but you guys.**

 **I never thought or knew that this would become so popular. I thought it was just gonna be another stupid love story that didn't make sense. But you guys thought differently.**

 **This is currently my most popular stories, and I thank all of you for that. Each and every one of you.**

 **I will continue to produce more outstanding work in the future.**

 **On the other hand, The adventures of Pit and Samus won't stop. Oh nononon! I am currently working on a new story that is called the "The Adventures of Pit and Samus" You guys just seem to love this ship so much, that I was forced to make a sequel.**

 **Granted, this will be just another Pit and Samus series but its not. It's gonna be action packed with Adventure, Laughs, Romance and more!**

 **Last by not least I would like to thank you. I know I am saying thank you too much and it's kinda corny to be thanking your readers, but honestly. I am really greatful for the amount of people that actually like my stories.**

 **And without further a do, The end.**


End file.
